I need a hero
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: Who  saves the saviour? Who is a hero for the hero? We all know who is, don't we. Inspired by songs, starring Fawkes. And when I say starring, I mean it. You just gotta love that guy.
1. I need a hero

**A/N:** While killing time on youtube the other day I listened to "I need a hero" by Bonnie Tyler. I can't for the live of me explain why it made me think of Fawkes... but it did. I couldn't help it and wrote it, and thought that as I had so much fun writing it, someone must have fun reading it. There might be more coming up, but I'm not too sure yet, as the things that whizz round my brain are a little weird, betimes. But if you want to read more, and are interested in my version of the descriptions of the Fawkes/Lone Wanderer relationship going into... let's say, _more detail_, lemme know. I'll give it a try.  
>I highly recommend listening to the song while reading. I suppose it's not half the fun if you don't, but it might work as well. I haven't tried. :) Emough blabber. Enjoy, and pelase review! This is my first attempt at F3.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is it.<em>

I was running for my live, stumbling over cracks and stones, trying to use ruins of fallen walls as cover.

"I see you!"

_Fuck._  
>Ducking behind a broken stair that ended in nothing ten feet above me, I reloaded and cursed my bad luck. Or stupidity. Maybe both. Why hadn't I told him to wait for me in Megaton? Or somewhere closer to the tunnel. Anywhere. Anywhere but the fucking Museum.<br>The weapon jammed.  
>"Fuck!" I hammered the MF cell into place and tried again. This time, it caught.<p>

I crawled over the rubble, under the broken stairs and through a hole in the wall. And stared at another wall. I was caught. Cursing and swearing under my breath, I crawled back through the gap and up the stairs. Standing there exposed me to the mutants' fire, but it also enabled me to judge the distance between the two walls. I took a deep breath and jumped. Swaying precariously for a few seconds, I could hear the mutants scream at me from down below. A few stray bullets whizzed around my head.  
>I ran along the wall until I found another stair down, but at the bottom of that another mutant already stood, pointing an assault rifle at me. I ran up again and the first salve missed me narrowly. The second one hit me, and although my armor deflected most of the damage, I was knocked off my feet, tumbled forward and fell down the wall, hitting the ground flatly. There I lay; the winds completely knocked out of me, and realized that it was over.<p>

I had a wall at my back, had lost my helmet and my weapon, and all around me were super mutants, knowing I had just fallen. They only needed to pick me like a ripe fruit._  
>Not just yet.<em>  
>Getting slowly to my knees, wheezing for breath, I undid my armor, my last hope being stealth and speed. If I couldn't get away, then no armor in the world would save me anyway. Or spare me from what these creatures liked to do to their captives. Especially to captive women.<p>

"Hahaa! There you are!"

I looked up and froze. There were seven of them, all armed, all advancing slowly. I pressed my back into the wall, hoping the concrete would swallow me. It did nothing of the sort, of course. _This is it. My end as hero of the wastes. _I snorted._ Hero, my arse._  
>They were eyeing me. Grinning.<p>

"Pretty little woman", one of them said._  
>Oh God.<em>  
>"Pretty woman. Me first."<p>

A small squabble started among the mutants as who was to be going first as I watched the whole thing with a clenching belly. How often had I not come right then, appearing out of the rubble, blasting them down, shooting their heads off, turning them in globs of green goo…  
>The mutants seemed to have gotten to an agreement, as they advanced further. And where was my hero? Who would save me?<em>God, Fawkes, where are you now?<em>

"Pretty woman. Pretty little woman."  
>I stuck out my chin in false bravado. "That all you can say?"<br>He grinned. It didn't approve his appearance. "Man of deeds, not words."

I closed my eyes, praying that it would be over soon. Then he grabbed my arm, and I lost it. I started screaming like a banshee, twisting and turning in his grip, filled with blind panic, disappointment and rage. I didn't want to go like that!  
>It took me a few seconds until I realized that another scream had mingled with mine. A blood curdling battle scream, of the kind I'd heard before. And it was coming from above…<br>I looked up the same moment the mutant before me did. The scream not breaking off, something huge and heavy suddenly came crashing down from the top of the wall, brandishing the canon of a Gatling laser like a club, swinging it in a wide arc as he landed between the mutant and me, caving in his skull like an egg. Climbing over the body slumping before him, the mutant that had jumped the wall swung the weapon around and screamed: "Time to die!"  
>I was gasping for breath, hoarse from my panicked screaming, and pressing my back into the wall, watched the one before me. His back was to me, but never, ever had I heard such a scream. Apart from…<p>

The scream mingled with the howling of the Gatling. Mutants were ducking for cover or trying to shoot back, but the attack had come so surprisingly, in fact, it couldn't have been more than three or four seconds since that jump, that the fight was over before they could rally themselves. Five of them were dead within moments, the last one making a stand with his rifle, but even though I could see bullets grazing Fawkes' skin, he didn't budge or even flinch. He fired another salve, and the mutant's head exploded in a gush of gore and blood.  
>I realized I had sunk to my knees and was looking up at him as Fawkes slowly turned around.<p>

The sinking sun stood behind him, and I squinted into the light, his muscled form outlined against the golden glare, weapon still in his hands.

Then he slowly got down on one knee, and the shadow of the wall fell over his upper body and face. He was bleeding from a nick at his left temple and one on his left biceps, but was otherwise unharmed. Sweat was running in small rivulets down his body, making his muscles gleam where the sunlight touched them.

"Are you wounded?" His voice was hoarser than usual, probably from all the screaming.  
>"Not seriously", I replied, still out of breath and hoarse. "What…" I licked my dry lips and swallowed to wet my throat. It felt raw. "What… are you doing here? I mean… How…"<br>A small smile tugged up the left corner of his mouth. "I was looking for you."  
>"Found me", I gasped and let my head sink back against the wall.<br>"Yes", was all he said. Then he got up and stowed the weapon away on his back before he bend down again and picked me up in his arms as if I was a child. I didn't protest.

Soothed by the rocking motion of him stepping sure and slow over the rubble through the ruins around us, I rested my head against his shoulder, looking at his face. The light of the sinking sun bathed it in a warm glow, enhancing his rough, bold features and I suddenly realized I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek and he stopped, then slowly turned his head to look down at me. I could not help but smile, my mouth suddenly dry. He smiled slowly back under half closed lids, then walked on, in a slow and steady pace that rocked me to sleep in his arms.


	2. Say you, say me

I awoke when he put me down, and realized at first it was a bed. Then I realized it was my bed in my Megaton house.  
>I blinked. "You carried me all the way here?"<br>Fawkes nodded and, without further ado, went down again to intimidate two bottles of water out of Wadsworth. Equipped with these and a few rags I had stacked on the table that served as my infirmary he came back, sat down on the bed beside me and took my arm in his hand, carefully wiping the soaked rag across the vicious scratch I had there to clean out the dirt.

"I didn't know you had such a gentle touch", I murmured, watching him.  
>He didn't lift his head and all he said was a nondescript grumbling noise.<br>"Fawkes?"  
>"Hold still", he sad gruffly.<br>I smiled to myself and held still. "How did you find me there?"  
>He grumbled something I couldn't understand.<br>"What?"  
>"I said I got tired of waiting for you."<br>"Not that I'm not glad for it... but I still don't understand how you found me there."  
>With a huff of breath, he got up and swapped the rag for a clean one. I waited for as long as it took him to finish cleaning the cut and then took his hand to prevent him getting off my bed again.<p>

"Chance?" I asked.  
>He shrugged.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I mingled", he said then, avoiding my eyes. "I followed the mutants, they were talking about someone or other who had run into some sort of trap and had become "easy prey". I meant to amend that. So I pretended to be one of them and followed along."<br>"Seems like luck was with me today", I said.  
>He tugged at his hand, but I didn't let go. "You saved my life."<br>"Yes. I told you before I would watch your back." Then he cleared his throat.

Why was he so… and then it dawned on me.

"You've never been to the Museum, have you?"  
>Finally, he looked up. "No."<br>"You've shadowed me through the whole wasteland, watching my back, and then, meaning to appear once I've reached the museum?"  
>"Yes."<br>I took a deep breath. "No sense in giving you a scolding now, is there?"  
>Fawkes looked up again, a slight smile on his face.<br>"I mean, you've saved my life. And completely disregarding the fact you could've been killed. If one of those mutants had had a missile launcher or a grenade…"  
>He shrugged. "Nothing we haven't faced before."<br>"No", I replied, and looked down at my hand again, still holding his. He tugged again, but I didn't feel like letting go. He tugged again.  
>"Can I have that hand back? I would like to get that thing off my shoulders." His deep voice was thrumming in my temples.<br>I smiled and let go. "Sorry."I watched as he got up and shrugged the pack of the Gatling off his back and dropped it into a corner. Then he stretched with a relieved groan, and I had to admit it did interesting things to his physiology. I suddenly felt a terrible urge to trace those muscles with my hands.

He caught me watching him, and his expression froze for a second, then it turned into a slow, almost embarrassed smile. Realizing that I had been staring at him like a dumbstruck idiot, I held my breath and, as if I had lost all strength, slowly sank back as he walked up towards the bed again.  
>A streak of light fell through the grimy window beside the bed, making his skin glow as he passed it, and my heart picked up speed as he slowly sat down on the bed beside me. Crap whatever he was. Fuck the color of his skin. I had to touch those muscles.<br>And I did. His skin felt like normal skin, warm and smooth, the muscles underneath hard and lean. I ran my hands up and down his arms, round his shoulders, down his chest. God, you could use that body as an anvil.  
>He was breathing in long, slow breaths, his eyes firmly closed. My roaming hands had brushed off the tattered remains of the ancient Vault suit, and I dropped the rag to the ground beside me.<p>

"Get up", I whispered, my voice sounding strange even to me. "Get those fucking pants off you, I want to see you in all your glory."  
>His eyes flew open at that and a chortle escaped his lips before he could stop himself. But seeing that I was being completely serious, for by now, the blood was not only gushing in my ears but also in my cheeks, he swallowed heavily and got up.<p>

I watched with a racing heart as he stooped to unlace his boots. But then he gave me a terribly self-conscious smile and turned around before fumbling with his belt.  
>"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice the slightest bit unsteady.<br>"Go for it", I replied. The hot gushing sensation in my cheeks moved elsewhere in my body and I sat up as the pants dropped to his ankles.

I swear, I've never seen an arse as perfect as his. Like the rest of him it was strongly muscled and shaped to perfection. I slowly got up, feeling weak in the knees as I did so. He didn't move, didn't turn his head to look at me. The fact that he was a mutant, the green skin and all that faded into insignificancy as I reached out and cupped one of his buttocks in my hand. Stepping closer, I laid my other hand on the other one and moved even closer. Leaning against him, pressing my face onto the hot skin on his back, I could feel him tremble ever so slightly. He smelled of dust and sweat overlaying a sharp, pungent, musky smell that made my heart rate increase even further. _Testosterone_, I thought to myself and chuckled inwardly.

Courage came back on a flood of desire and I let go of his buttocks to reach around him. I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw him clench his fists at his side as my searching hands found their goal. I had always wondered if he really was completely hairless. Everywhere, I mean. Well, he was. Cupping the soft, smooth and silky flesh of his scrotum in my left hand I let the right one roam and wonder, to explore his muscled body further before returning it to where the other was. His breath was slowly becoming a series of low growls.

"This feels so good", I whispered.  
>A chuckle mingled in his growling, and he let his head fall back. "You say this feels good? Holy god…"<br>Yes, it felt good, it felt almost too good to be so close to him, holding his hard and eager member in my hands; it felt so good that I didn't want to let go again. But I had asked of him to see him in all his glory, and I definitely wanted to see what I would be dealing with, so I let go and walked around him. Just as perfect as the rest of him, I thought as I went onto my knees and ran my fingers up and down the silky shaft. My heart was hammering so hard I was sure he could hear it, and I realised that now, I wanted everything. Everything that was on offer tonight.  
>But would I be able to? I had no idea how, but I had the desperate urge to be, to have him fill me up without hesitation or fear of hurting me. I felt his eyes on me and looked up into his face where a few droplets of sweat appeared on his temples. One of them trickled down his cheek and chin, disappearing in the hollow of his throat.<p> 


	3. Total eclipse of the heart

He took a deep breath. "Don't", he rasped.  
>I raised my brows, not letting go of him. "Not?"<br>"No." He swallowed.  
>"Why?"<br>Fawkes closed his eyes. "Because I have not washed in a long time."  
>I almost laughed. Almost. Instead I chuckled and leaned a little closer. "You smell fantastic. Like a large, wild predator."<br>His voice became a little more strained. "Which is precisely what I will become when you go and do what you are planning to do."  
>Deciding that I wasn't ready myself to push him that far, I let go of him, but not before placing a tiny kiss on the tip. It made him gasp.<p>

As I slowly got up, he took my hands to steady me, and our eyes met. Within a split second he had swept me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed. I suddenly realized what a picture the two of us made right now and had to grin.  
>He looked down on me, lifting his eyebrows questioningly.<br>"I just thought…" I almost giggled. "The look of us… what if someone could see us? I mean… a naked Super Mutant with a most impressive erection carrying a slightly bruised and battered human woman in tattered underwear towards a bed?"  
>He grinned as he took another two steps and lowered me onto the bed. The old metal frame creaked ominously as he dropped down beside me.<br>"Your turn", he growled softly.  
>"Oh God…" I whispered. And it was all I said for quite a while. His hands first freed me from what had remained of my clothing. Then they did to me what mine had done to him. They explored in slow, gentle touches, yet made me feel as if he had known me and my body for years. I honestly had been unable to imagine a man so huge with hands so large and strong would be able to touch me like that.<p>

I was on fire. His hands didn't really do anything other hands hadn't done before, but I was already short of breath before he had even ventured where I wanted him most. To avoid things going out of hand faster than I would have liked, I pulled back at last, propping myself up on my elbows. He was kneeling between my feet, eyeing me cautiously as if he was about to ask had he done something wrong.  
>"Have I done…"<br>"No." I took a deep breath and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. "No. Nothing has ever felt so right." I swallowed and tried to calm my breathing, then smiled at him. He smiled back, albeit a little shy. Shy! Him! I shook my head and sighed. "You seem…" How to put it? "Are you... comfortable with all this?"  
>It was his time to chuckle now. "I think I have troubles to keep up with events. I mean… one moment I pull you half dead out of a group of mutants, and the next I am naked in your bed…" He broke off and stared at his hands. "Are you sure this is what you want? One could think you have had enough of Mutants for today."<br>I sat up and leaned forward. "Yes." I took another deep breath. "Yes. Yes I am absolutely sure I want this." Then I suddenly felt a little shy myself, although I should have long been past feeling shy. But still, I had to force the words out of me, true though they were. "This, and you. I want you."  
>It was hard to meet his eyes as he slowly looked up, a banked fire in his eyes. "Me? An ugly monster?"<br>What was there I could possibly say to this? I decided the time for words was over, leaned forward and forgot my shyness. I took his face in my hands and kissed him, and the fire returned the same moment as he put his arms around me, pulling me close, closer to him and into his kiss.

His breath was hot on my shoulder as I slid upon his lap and slung my legs around him. I could not keep myself from moaning as I felt his member touch my most sensitive spot, I might as well have tried to stop my heart beat. Thinking was becoming impossible, worry, fear and doubt all vanished in the sensation between my legs as he entered me. Had his strong arms not held me I would have keeled over backwards as the feeling of him moving cautiously and carefully inside me sent waves of heat through my body and my soul. Slowly, ever so slowly, and even though the sensation made white stars explode behind my eyes, I still became aware what a tight grip he had to be keeping on himself. I opened my eyes again and watched him for a few seconds, eyes firmly closed, lips pressed tightly together.  
>"Fawkes", I whispered.<br>He opened his eyes, and as our face were only inches apart, I felt every one of his hard and heavy breaths on my cheeks.  
>"Come to me. Now."<br>He stared at me for a moment as if I had lost my mind, then he pulled me close and kissed me with such a force of passion that I felt close to fainting. I tore my face away before I actually did, and his fingers dug into my back to pull me down onto him. I don't quite know what happened to me then. Trying not to scream from what was part lust, part mild pain, I buried my face into his shoulder, my fingers digging into his back as if they had their own will. I nipped the skin on his shoulder with my teeth as he slid deeper with each thrust and the sound of flesh on flesh mixed with the sounds we made as we were lost in the oldest dance since life on earth had begun.

But even as I thought I could not stand this any longer, my soul exploded in white-hot fire, but his tension as well as his drawn-out groan told me I had taken him with me. My head dropped heavily onto his shoulder, and I held on to him as if he was the only thing that could keep me from being swept away forever. Maybe he was.  
>When I finally was able to lift my head again and look at him, I found him, still breathing hard, looking down at me with a strange, puzzled smile.<br>"And to think I was afraid of being pulled away by my primal part", he said softly and shook his head.  
>I tilted my head. "You weren't. Or were you?"<br>"I wasn't." His gaze was suddenly very intense as he ran a finger down my cheek. "You were."  
>I could only blink in confusion. "I was…?"<p>

He chuckled, turning his head to look at his shoulder, and as I followed his gaze I felt a strange feeling of mild shock and a queer sensation of this not really having been my fault, as I couldn't remember doing it. Biting him, I had actually broken the skin and given him not only a bruise but a also a light flesh wound from which a small amount of blood was oozing. Bad conscience kicked in as I leaned forward to look over his shoulder and down. Several long, angry red welts ran across his back, and I could feel a feeling of shame creep up on me.

"I'm sorry", I murmured. "I had no idea…"  
>He shook his head. "No need. I have survived worse things."<br>"But…"  
>He pulled me close again, and as I was still sitting on his lap, all I had to do was relax my back to sink into his embrace.<br>"Stop talking now." His voice was hoarse, but low and gentle. "I want to savior this moment for a while longer."  
>I rested my face against his chest again with a sigh and closed my eyes, listening to his slowly calming heartbeat.<p> 


End file.
